Venom Woman (Orcbrother)
Venom Woman was designed in response to her creator's deathly allergy to bee stings but was also made to handle and analyze all kinds of poisons and venoms and create cures for them. Backstory After successfully curing her makers deadly allergy he decided her potential could extend to other allergies and diseases. She paid for herself several hundred times over when she developed a cure for the common cold. The limelight of such an accomplishment had proven to be a double edged sword for him however, as on one hand out made him a lot of money which allowed him to further his robotic research but on the other hand a lot of attention was negative. When it was found out that she could recreate poisons and diseases, convert them to a digital format the potential for her to become a bio weapon was realized. Many companies approached her creator with lucrative offers to purchase her. It was morally easy to turn down the offers from evil men wanting to make her a bio weapon but not a easy for him to make the controversial decision not to sell her to the red cross for mass reproduction for medical purposes. He chose against that feeling not only would that be something akin to slavery (despite the buying and selling of robots with active personality cores being fully legal) but also felt that mass producing her would destroy her individuality. He was publicly shamed for putting a single robot before his entire race. It was shortly after that his lab was broken into by the Russian mafia in an attempt to steal her and while the attempt was thwarted it became the final straw for Venom Woman. She had seen her creators pride and happiness in her accomplishments as well as how he had defended her as if she had a human's rights. Being so fond of her creator it tore her up inside to see all the trouble she was causing him and she argued with him to let her run away for his safety. While he pleaded with her to stay and that out want her fault he ultimately consented feeling it was better for her to live free and make her own choices rather than be a slave unable to make her own decisions. So as per her request he destroyed her blueprints damaged his own lab and claimed that she had gone rouge. She now lives as a rogue robot free to do whatever she desires but also hunted by those who seek to abuse her abilities as well as authorities who see her as a danger to society. Personality Despite her appearance, name and rouge robot status Venom Woman is a friendly, open and even flirty individual. She has a strange case of monophobia (the fear of being alone) which leads her to often seek the company of others despite that many are either off put by her appearance or possibly bad influences for her to be around. She is surprisingly affectionate and does care about the emotional state of others be they human or robot. CD Data Category:Female Robot Masters Category:Orcbrother Robot Masters